Story: Reiji Kotobuki (Be My Partner)
This is the mysterious world of Sweet Dreams; the scenery as if plucked from a dream and magical happenings abound. You have been invited here as a most treasured guest, and everyone can barely contain their excitement for your arrival. Your partner will dotingly escort you through this world of mystery to a dance party which only you can raise the curtain on. Come, a dazzling dream shall soon begin. 'Episode 1' Reiji Kotobuki: Think she can make it to the castle by herself? Once you're lost, there's not much hope for you in this world of Sweet Dreams. Otoya Ittoki: Everything here is made up of hopes and dreams. Its form can change in an instant, so we might get turned around too if we're not careful. Tokiya Ichinose: Indeed. Actually, the path you two chose on instinct just now is why we'll never reach our destination. And we still have so much to do before tomorrow's party. Reiji Kotobuki: Hey now, no long faces. Que sera, sera! In times of trouble, cast some magic on the double! She arrives tomorrow, and we've gotta greet her with a smile. Reiji Kotobuki: Let's escort her to the castle so she doesn't miss out on the dance party! If that's set, then I better contact everyone pronto! You ride the cloud and cross the large rainbow, where the sky is dyed red with the setting sun. A wide river now blocks the path to your destination. 'Episode 2' Reiji Kotobuki: Looks like you're facing quite the conundrum, my girl. That big river right there is thanks to the rain just now! Reiji Kotobuki: How was sliding down the rainbow? Your dress is positively sparkling with rainbow shards. The dance party at the castle is just up ahead. Reiji Kotobuki: It's already evening, so we better get going. I'll give you a lift! Go on, take my hand! Reiji Kotobuki: Surprised? With this magic umbrella, I can ride the wonderful wind and go anywhere in a single bound! Reiji Kotobuki: No matter what happens, I won't let go of your hand. Hold tight! The time has come, and the opening bell tolls. Music flows and chandeliers sparkle in a splendid ballroom. With the help of a little magic, your feet dance gracefully across the floor. 'Episode 3' Reiji Kotobuki: So? What do you think of my smooth moves? Captivating, right? I can read you from a mile away. Reiji Kotobuki: No matter how many people there are in the peanut gallery, the only gaze I'll ever want is yours. It's all meaningless if your eyes aren't on me. Reiji Kotobuki: You want me to stop hiding behind my hat and look you in the eyes when I say such important stuff? Okay, okay, you win. Don't you know I'm the bashful type? Reiji Kotobuki: You're right, though. Tonight's our special dance party, after all. Even a scaredy cat like me has to show some courage. Reiji Kotobuki: Even when the party ends, I want you to stay with me. I want to dream endlessly with you. Category:Side Story Category:Side Story: Reiji Kotobuki Reiji Kotobuki